supersmashbroscrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Smash City
Smash City is a city built by Master Hand and Crazy Hand in Super Smash Bros. Crossover and replaces Bayville as the main setting of the series. It first appears in Season 20. The Heroes of Legend (minus Fabia Sheen, Psycho Kirby, and Ren Krawler), Marik Ishtar from Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged, The Porygon Family, Yami Bakura, Pikachu, Pichu, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Wario, Mewtwo, Shadow the Hedgehog, Vegeta, Gohan, Ben Tennyson, Azula, William Dunbar, Captain Falcon, Solid Snake, Chi-Chi, Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi, Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Ryo Bakura, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood, Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Zane Truesdale, Chazz Princeton, Aster Phoenix, Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake, Link, Zelda, Wolverine, Cyclops, Rogue, Gambit, Nightcrawler, Ino Yamanaka, Kirby, Yoshi, The Porygon Family, and The Annoying Orange moved here during Season 20. Yuma Tsukumo, Kracko, Jr. Troopa, Pear, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Passion Fruit, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, and Boo Rock live here as well. Tikal and Chaos hid here to hide away safely from Mechtavius Destroyer until after Fight to the Finish 2 Arc. Recently, it was attacked by the Akatsuki, and later an army of Yami Bakura clones. After the events of the first arc, Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Jesse Anderson, Jim Crocodile Cook, Axel Brodie, Team Anubias, Team Sellon, Fabia Sheen, Psycho Kirby and Ren Krawler and his teammates moved to Smash City. Sasuke becomes a resident as well after being freed from Elfin's control. In Season 24, Mechtavius Destroyer came to Smash City while the heroes along with Tikal were away, and vaporized it and everyone in it. However, after Fleetway Super Sonic prevented the Smash Core from exploding, Smash City was restored since Mechtavius Destroyer was erased from existence. In Season 30, Sakura destroys Smash City after infusing herself with Mechtavius Destroyer's DNA, but is later restored following Mechtavius Destroyer's destruction. Places of Interest *Cocoon Academy II: An academy that trains young Smashers. When Sasuke was released from his cell, he came here to try and find a way to regain his lost power. It is revealed in Season 32 that Meta Knight asked Crazy Hand to build this school to replace the original Cocoon Academy that was closed because of his disfigurement. Tikal was trained here to learn fighting skills from Shun and gain her bakugan powers from Drago. *KaibaCorp HQ: KaibaCorp's new location during Season 20. *Abandoned Duel Dome: An arena for dueling of any kind. It was attacked by Sasuke and Infinity Mecha Sonic. This Duel Dome was later abandoned. *Virtual Smash: A virtual environment created for Smashers. *Naruto's house: Naruto's new apartment in Smash City. It is inhabited by Pichu, Pikachu, and of course, Naruto himself. *Marik's house: Marik's new apartment in Smash City. It is inhabited by Marik, Yami Bakura, Porygon, Porygon2, and Porygon-Z. *The Kitchen: Orange's new apartment in Smash City. It is inhabited by Orange, Pear, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Passion Fruit, Grapefruit, and Grandpa Lemon. *The Hospital: Smash City's healing facility. It was destroyed by an enhanced Yami Bakura, and was rebuilt prior to Season 34. *Duel Dome MKII: The replacement for the original Duel Dome, which was damaged by Sasuke and Mecha Sonic. *Bakugan Battle Arena: An arena for Bakugan Battles. During The Dimensional War, Shun Kazami and Spectra Phantom battled against Sellon and Anubias here. *Itachi Uchiha Memorial Zone: Located in the area where "Sasuke Uchiha" (later revealed to be Coredegon in disguise) fought Itachi. Later, "Sasuke" creates a statue of Itachi in this area as a memorial. During the Dimensional War, the real Sasuke battled Itachi here. *Smash City Asylum: A rehabilitation center in Smash City that doubles as a prison. Category:Locations